


And the Box of Love Letters

by Azure_Lynx



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Aro Lesbian Cassandra is my new fave, Aromantic, Bisexual, Fluff, I know it's not the holiday but whatever, Lesbian, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel Jones has had enough of all this lovey dovey nonsense. But Cassandra knows a little something about Jake that will change the boy's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Box of Love Letters

Ezekiel Jones was sick and tired of love, particularly that of the unrequited kind. 

But really, on days like today, where it seemed everyone had a someone and every blockbuster was a love story and for god’s sake, even this action flick had a shitty romantic subplot - where was he going with this?

Oh. Right. 

He hated love, because it was overrated and cheap and never lasted anyway. 

“You’re just bitter because Jake hasn’t confessed to you yet.” Cassandra’s excited words were muffled by the ice cream spoon in her mouth. “It would probably help if you didn't act like we were together, you know.”

Ezekiel scoffed, offended. “Can’t a guy take his best gal pal out for a movie and some ice cream?”

“I mean, sure. Every once in awhile.” Ezekiel noted Cassie had a dollop of whipped cream on her nose and resisted the urge to kiss it off, only because he knew it would prove her point. “But as much as I love it, I can tell you’re filling a void caused by a lack of any romantic relationship.”

Ezekiel frowned, taking a spoonful of ice cream. They were sharing an oversized sundae, and if he stopped to analyze like Cassie had, he’d find that she was absolutely correct. He sucked on his spoon sulkily. 

“If you wanted a relationship, I’d ask you out in a heartbeat,” he countered.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting,” Cassandra admonished. “And if I liked anyone, it’d probaby be girls. Like you have a heavy preference for guys.”

“Yeah, yeah. You tease me all the time, I’m ‘straight as an aro.’” He groaned. “I don’t even know why you think that pun is funny.”

“I’m very clever!” She pouted exaggeratedly. “Jake thinks so.”

“Jacob Stone has had approximately three positive thoughts about the both of us combined this past week. The man is an asshole.”

“And yet you’re in love with him.”

Ezekiel shushed her, flushing a crayon-red. “It’s just a crush, Cassie! Don’t say that so loud.”

“A crush that’s lasted eight months,” she laughed. “Listen, I have my qualms about the guy too, Ezekiel, but he’s into you. I maybe think he cares about us, but he’s afraid to get close,” she pondered. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I saw him getting a present ready for you. A shoebox marked ‘Ezekiel.’” Her eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Ezekiel perked up. He was insufferably nosy, according to Jake, but the master thief couldn’t resist the challenge. If there was a present, he’d find it by sundown. 

He checked his watch. Five hours til sundown. He had lots of time. 

“That girl over there, the one with the violet cornrows” - Ezekiel covertly pointed at a black girl sipping a strawberry milkshake - “has been checking you out all day. She was at the movie, too.” He patted Cassie’s shoulder as he stood up fluidly. “Go get her, tiger. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

As he walked out the door, he heard her mumbling, annoyed, “Of course I’ll pay, Ezekiel, no problem.” He laughed and made a mental note to buy her a really pricey necklace on his way home. ‘Buy’ being the operative word, because it was a special occasion, after all.

\-----

Ezekiel dodged cherubs on his way to Jake’s apartment. Incredulous, he gawked at passers-by who had no idea of the tiny winged creatures, flying around and shooting. 

He caught an arrow inches from his chest and looked up at the cherub who’d shot it. “Do you mind?” he hissed under his breath, speeding his pace as the cherub tittered behind him. 

Love was obnoxious. 

It was a long standing aversion, from grade school to present day. He’d always felt a little left out, though he would never admit it. No one had ever given him chocolates or flowers or handed him a heartfelt letter confessing undying love. 

Ezekiel had given up, resigned himself to the life of a permanent bachelor. Once upon a time, he had flirted with anyone who breathed. But now, he had abandoned his wanton ways, taking up with Cassandra instead. 

The aromantic lesbian and the perpetually single bisexual. What a pair, he thought as he opened the door. Ezekiel guessed it was true what people said about queer kids - they flocked together. Even Jake displayed some interest in guys, though he was very equal opportunity. 

Maybe the library just liked that sort of deal. 

So Ezekiel had poured all his romantic energy into his best friend, and he guessed she had noticed. He wondered how many other people had. Nobody had ever outright asked about them dating, he thought as he made his way up the stairs of Jake’s apartment building. Maybe people were just too polite. 

He knocked on Jake’s door. Nobody was inside, not a sound to be heard, so Ezekiel popped out his lock picking tools and broke in with record speed. Easy as pie.

Yum. Pie. He should bake Jake a pie, just as a taunt. Maybe a present. Happy Valentine’s Day and all that, and also I broke into your house but you’ll never have proof. 

He glanced around the minimalist apartment, wondering where Jake might keep a present. Perhaps a closet, but surely Jake wouldn’t be dumb enough to go for the most obvious spot? 

Ezekiel headed over to the bedroom, floorboards creaking to break the general humming quiet of an empty apartment. It was a little unsettling, making his stomach flip-flop, and he squashed the butterflies he felt at being in his crush’s house, walking into the bedroom.

It was a little less exhilarating and more weird when you considered that Jake wasn’t actually home at the moment.

The bedsheets were denim blue, and Ezekiel hoped they weren’t really jeans material. Bizarre Southern boy, sleeping in denim sheets. He ran his hand over the bed dressing on impulse and raised an eyebrow, noting the softness. He wouldn’t mind sleeping in those some day.

He shook his head, clearing it. That was a thought that would never exit his head. He slid open the closet as quiet as he could, laughing out loud when he saw a shoebox immediately at his feet, labelled ‘Ezekiel’ in big block letters. 

Hiding a present so plainly on display…Jake was either incredibly smart or incredibly dumb. Ezekiel sat down on the floor and slid the shoebox out into the open, popping the lid off haphazardly. Inside were hundred of letters, dated from the first day at the library all the way to present. 

Ezekiel opened the first one curiously. The handwriting was very neat and small, with decisive movement to each stroke. 

_“Dear Ezekiel Jones,_

_I’ve just met you, but I'm pretty sure I hate you already.”_

Ezekiel grimaced. Fucking rude. This was not a nice present. He read on, eyes widening as it became more and more apparent throughout what the letter meant, until he read the last words. 

_“I hate you, but I think I’m falling in love with you._

_Sincerely,_   
_Jake Stone”_

Ezekiel dropped the letter. A love letter. And there were more where it came from. He debated whether he should close these things up, put them back and pretend he’d never seen them. But he was achingly curious, and it got the better of him. 

Letter after letter he read, learning Jake’s interpretation of the events that had transpired over the course of their work as Librarians. He read feelings and thoughts, the pile around him growing as he raced through all the missives.

_“You keep me strong when I want to scream and hurt Cassandra. I don’t trust her, but I trust you, somehow. And I’d hate for you to think poorly of me, strange as that sounds.”_

Ezekiel almost laughed. How ironic. But his eyes prickled with tears he tried to blink back.

_“You made a wonderful Santa Claus. I don’t think I’ll ever forget what pure love and selflessness looks like in your eyes, even if I never see it again. You’d never believe me, but it’s a good look on you.”_

He felt a tear hit his cheek. 

_“I watched you break. I saw you broken from watching us die, and all I could process was how brave you were. How strong. And I’ll admit, selfishly, I was glad my death had hurt. So often it seems like you don’t care about anyone but yourself; it felt nice to know you loved me, even if it wasn’t the same way.”_

A tear hit the page. He always pretended he didn’t remember the video game. But he did. 

Finally, he made it to the letter dated from yesterday. He opened it tentatively, almost worried what he’d find. 

_“Cassie says I should give you the letters. I said I would, but I think she knew I’d wind up chickening out. It’s alright, though. I see the way you look at her and I’ve made my peace with it. I bet you’ll take her out tomorrow, movie and ice cream, and then maybe set her up with a girl to sleep with. It’s the best you can do for the girl who doesn’t feel romantic love._

_At least your love is unrequited as well. I like to think I’m strong enough, but I think it would hurt me too much to see you with someone else. I want you to be happy, but I want it to be with me.”_

A cough came from behind him. Ezekiel tuned his tear-streaked face up to find Jake, towering over him, arms crossed and stony-faced. 

“No one has ever written me love letters before,” Ezekiel breathed in a rare moment of vulnerability. 

Jake softened and gathered him up into a hug, pulling him over to the bed. They sat down together and Jake held him, rubbing his back while he sniffled. 

Suddenly, Ezekiel leaned up and kissed Jake fully, lips mashing together messily, a first kiss long overdue. Jake cupped his face gently, stroking his jaw, and held him with the other hand. Ezekiel’s arms flopped over Jake’s shoulders as one kiss turned into two, three, four. 

Panting, they broke apart. “I’ve waited way too long for that, Cowboy.” Ezekiel grinned, face still glistening. 

“Me too, Thief of Heart.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Likewise.” Jake’s smile was short-lived though, and his face fell. “We are, however, going to have to talk about you breaking into my apartment and going through my things.”

Ezekiel grimaced. “Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. The holiday is off. But it fit well with the idea and SnorkleShit was super excited for this fic so I figured, meh, it doesn't matter. It's some good Jazekiel. Comments are always appreciated - let me know what you think!


End file.
